Sueños y Pesadillas
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Bielorrusia tiene una noticia muy importante que dejará a Lituania totalmente sorprendida, tanto que, le constará distinguir la realidad de lo que no lo es. (Fem!Lithuania x Male!Belarus, fanfic en universo Nyotalia)


Sueños y Pesadillas

Las noches en Lituania por el mes de mayo suelen ser cálidas. No hasta el extremo de poder dormir en ropa interior o, para los más atrevidos, incluso poder dormir desnudos, pero sí para vestir un ligero camisón de poca longitud y de mangas cortas.

Justamente esta era la prenda que portaba Helena aquella noche. Con aquel pequeño vestido para dormir, en color blanco, con algo de vuelo y ornamentado con pequeños lazos de color azul, y con su pelo suelto y perfectamente ordenado, parecía una joven princesa de cuento…

La muchacha se encontraba en su cama tranquilamente leyendo una novela romántica, bueno, más bien la estaba releyendo, pues era su favorita. Justamente en ese momento estaba leyendo uno de sus pasajes favoritos.

_Rose salió corriendo mientras caudalosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin piedad alguna. Se dirigía hacia el acantilado. Sí, acabaría con su vida. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo si John ya no la amaba? ¿Para qué soportar la imagen de su amado besando a otra? ¿Para qué permitir que su corazón doliera si podía detenerlo? _

_Se acercó hasta el borde del acantilado. Podía escuchar perfectamente el rugido de las olas chocando contra las afiladas rocas. Un salto, un simple salto hacia delante y todo el dolor desaparecería._

__ Adiós, John… _

_Y justo cuando la joven iba a saltar sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola con fuerza, deteniéndola._

__ ¡Rose, no lo hagas! _

_Era la voz de John. Su amado John._

__ ¿Por qué no? No me amas, no quiero seguir viviendo si no es a tu lado. Corre, ve con tu futura esposa. Déjame morir en paz._

__ ¡No! ¡Nunca! Rose, yo… Te amo. _

_No hicieron falta más palabras. John la besó con pasión y Rose le correspondió. _

__ Rose, huyamos juntos._

__ ¡Sí, John, huyamos, muy lejos de aquí!_

Helena, al acabar de leer esta emotiva y sensiblona escena, dio un suspiro propio de una chica enamorada y cerró el libro, lo dejó en la mesilla de noche y se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo, algo interrumpió esto…

Un suave golpeteo en su ventana. Al principio la chica no hizo caso, pues pensó que sería el viento, o las ramas de los árboles chocando contra el cristal, o algún pajarillo despistado. Pero, cuando los pequeños golpeteos se hicieron más insistentes, decidió levantarse de la cama y abrir la ventana. Salió al balcón y se asomó a este intentando averiguar cuál era el origen de los ruidos que habían importunado su descanso.

Cuando lo descubrió su expresión tranquila se tornó en una de total asombro. Llevó una mano a su pecho intentando calmarse, pues aquello que estaba viendo no podía ser real: Nikolai.

Su amado Nikolai bajo el balcón de su casa, reclamando su atención. No era que no la hubiera ido a ver por la noche en otras ocasiones, pero nunca tan tarde.

Aquella imagen le recordó a la famosa obra de Shakespeare, "Romeo y Julieta", en concreto, a la escena del balcón. Este pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara levemente, sin embargo pronto abandonó esta fantasía y volvió a la realidad.

_ N-Nikolai, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

_ Ábreme la puerta, Helena…

La chica no dudó un segundo en aceptar sus demandas y, veloz como un rayo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la entrada, finalmente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con algo que la dejó totalmente anonadada: Nikolai llorando.

_ ¿Qué te ha pasado? _Preguntó la chica lentamente, aún asimilando el hecho de que los ojos de Nikolai estuvieran derramando lágrimas.

_ No preguntes. Déjame entrar… por favor.

Por favor. Nikolai había dicho por favor. Sí, definitivamente algo muy malo debía de haberle pasado para que dijera algo tan amable. La chica le dejó entrar, naturalmente, le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta el sofá de su salón. Allí ambas naciones se sentaron sin decir nada durante un par de minutos, Helena había decidido esperar un momento hasta que el bielorruso se calmara un poco.

_ ¿Ya estás mejor? _El chico ni siquiera contestó, simplemente se lanzó a abrazarla fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Helena, tensó su cuerpo ante aquella imagen tan inusual y extraña, sin embargo no desaprovechó ni un momento y le abrazó también mientras susurraba en su oído palabras dulces, intentado tranquilizarle.

_ Le he dicho a Anya algo horrible… _Dijo finalmente el chico.

Anya. Cómo no, siempre tenía que tratarse de Anya, y ella siempre tenía que estar allí para consolarle cuando su hermana le rechazaba… A veces desearía poderle negar sus abrazos y sus palabras de consuelo, pero no podía, le era imposible decirle que no a Nikolai.

_ ¿Qué le has dicho a Anya? ¿Le has pedido matrimonio otra vez y te ha dicho que no…? _Nikolai negó un par de veces aún sin soltar a la chica. _¿Entonces?

_ Le he dicho a mi hermana que ya no la quería.

Helena abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar estas palabras. Se separó rápidamente del bielorruso y le agarró por los hombros.

_ ¿¡Que le has dicho q-qué!?

_ Que ya no la quería, ¿es que estás sorda? _Preguntó el joven algo perplejo. Pensaba que lo que le había dicho no era tan raro.

_ N-no, claro que no, solo que… me ha sorprendido un poco. ¿Y qué te dijo Anya?

_ Que me fuera de su casa. ¡No la entiendo! ¡Siempre me rechaza, me dice que la deje en paz, pero cuando la dejo en paz de verdad me echa la bronca! Aun con todo… Es mi hermana… No quiero que se enfade conmigo.

_ B-bueno, supongo que Anya teme quedarse sola del todo… y a la vez no quiere dejar que nadie entre en su corazón. Es una chica complicada, supongo… _Intentó razonar la lituana, tantos años viviendo bajo el yugo de Anya la había hecho comprenderla un poco mejor. _¿Y… cómo es que la has dejado de querer tan de repente?

_ No seas idiota, no ha sido de repente. Ya llevaba varios meses sintiéndome así. El caso es que he dejado de querer a Anya porque… quiero a otra.

Crack.

Ese fue el sonido que hizo el corazón de la chica al escuchar esta última declaración. ¿Otra chica? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Con qué otra chica podía haberse estado viendo Nikolai como para tener un interés por ella de repente? La lituana estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero lo supo controlar perfectamente.

_ ¿Q-qué otra? ¿De quién te has enamorado? _Se atrevió finalmente a preguntar helena con la voz temblorosa.

Nikolai entonces sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ligeramente, miró a Helena a los ojos y pronunció lo que nunca creyó que pronunciaría en la vida.

_ De ti.

Helena se quedó de piedra. Detuvo hasta su respiración, incluso llegó a pensar que su corazón se había parado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Nikolai, SU Nikolai, el representante de Bielorrusia, aquel que la había detestado, odiado y maltratado psicológicamente durante cientos y cientos de años había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella? Simplemente increíble.

El bielorruso no esperó una respuesta de Helena, y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo en busca de algo.

_ Helena, sé que no te he tratado muy bien todo este tiempo, pero… Ahora por fin me he dado cuenta de que siempre estás ahí para mí, que siempre me has amado y… yo ya estoy harto de sufrir. Quiero alguien que me ame. Tú lo haces, así que… Quiero estar contigo. Cásate conmigo. _Dijo Nikolai mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita. La abrió y mostró a la chica un precioso anillo de compromiso. _Ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo con noviazgos y esas estupideces, así que, cásate conmigo.

La lituana se llevó una mano al corazón, en cuanto la pidió matrimonio éste había vuelto a latir con fuerza y, esta vez, más rápido que nunca. Los ojos de Helena comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. No era la primera vez que lloraba por culpa de Nikolai, pero esta era la primera vez que lloraba de pura felicidad. Sonrió ampliamente y abrazó con fuerza al joven.

_ … ¿Eso es un sí? _Preguntó Nikolai no muy seguro de la reacción de la chica, al fin y al cabo nunca le habían dicho "sí" así que no sabía cómo era la reacción normal.

_ ¡Claro que es un sí!

Nikolai entonces suspiró aliviado y tremendamente contento, se separó de la chica y colocó en su dedo el precioso anillo. Luego, se acercó lentamente a sus labios y…

_ Helena… Helena… ¡Helena!

La lituana se despertó.

Se miró a sí misma un momento. Ya no llevaba ese precioso camisón blanco de cuento de hadas, llevaba su uniforme de siempre. Su pelo ya no estaba perfectamente peinado y suelto, sino recogido en una trenza, como siempre. Y Nikolai no la estaba mirando felizmente, sino con el ceño fruncido, como siempre. Y entones algo hizo "click" en su mente: Se había quedado dormida sobre el sofá del salón de Anya.

Estaba tan cansada aquella mañana que había dejado un momento de lado sus tareas y se había sentado en el sofá a descansar. Al parecer se había quedado dormida.

Todo había sido un sueño. ¡Un maldito sueño!

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

Gritó Helena de repente asustando a Nikolai.

_ ¿¡Pero por qué diablos gritas ahora!?

_ ¿Por qué me has tenido que despertar?

_ ¡Pues porque estabas llorando mientras dormías!

En ese momento Helena llevó una mano a su mejilla y descubrió que estaba húmeda. En efecto había estado llorando.

_ Pensé que tenías una pesadilla y por eso te he despertado. La próxima vez te dejaré durmiendo y permitiré que sufras. _Dijo molesto el bielorruso. Para una vez que era considerado con ella se lo pagaba así.

_ N-no, lo siento, no quise ser tan brusca. _Dijo tras dar un suspiro y acabar de limpiarse las lágrimas. _No estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

_ ¿Ah no? ¿Con qué soñabas entonces para llorar?

_ P-pues… _ La chica dudó un momento sobre si contarle el sueño a Nikolai o no. Finalmente decidió hacerlo, total, ¿qué podía pasar? _ Soñé que llegabas a mi casa por la noche, y… decías que ya no estabas enamorado de Anya, s-sino… de mí. Y entonces me pedías m-matrimonio. Por eso lloraba, de felicidad.

_ … Lo que yo decía. Una pesadilla. _Sentenció fríamente el bielorruso mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. _ Anya no está en casa. Aprovecha para dormir ahora que puedes. Solo… si esta vez sueñas con "nuestra noche de bodas", no hagas ruiditos raros.

Tras decir esto Nikolai abandonó el salón y se dirigió al piso de arriba mientras Helena se sonrojaba notablemente ante estas palabras y apartaba la mirada totalmente avergonzada. Aunque… tenía que reconocer que soñar con la "noche de bodas" no podría ser tan malo. Así pues volvió a cerrar los ojos y deseó a Morfeo que le concediera el deseo de soñar de nuevo con Nikolai.

Si no podía tenerle en la vida real, al menos podría tenerle en sueños.


End file.
